


浪子燕青之风云会第5章

by fengzhen5000



Category: n18
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第5章

第5章   
　　初春夜晚微寒，燕青不仅不觉得冷，还觉得热得很。  
　　发丝被汗水浸湿，凌乱的贴在脸颊上。脸颊潮红，连吐出的气息都是灼热的。  
　　他趴在床上，腰肢被人从后面搂住，臀.部高高翘起。臀瓣中间的窄缝湿漉漉，殷红的小.穴正困难的吞吐着巨大的阳物。  
　　“不行，不……”他挣扎着伸出手往后挥去。手腕一紧，已被张清攥住。  
　　“小乙说谎，明明快活得很。”张清拉着他的手，让他去摸股间那不停进出的阳物。  
　　好烫。  
　　燕青瑟缩了一下，但张清不允，硬是让他握住那火热的根部。  
　　“放手。”燕青双眼紧闭，羞耻得不行。那火热的阳物在他掌心突突跳动，宛如一头择人欲嗜的巨兽。  
　　“够了，够……唔……”他一记闷哼，被张清顶得整个人趴了下去。  
　　“老汉推车……”张清呼吸粗重，燕青温暖的内部绞得他无比舒适，“难怪小乙喜欢这个姿势。”燕青的腰被张清攥出深深的红印，他的肌肤在颤抖，一颗颗汗珠从腰上滚落下来，顺着大.腿缓缓流下。“还可以……再深一些。”  
　　“不！”燕青惊叫，腰肢被张清用力往后一拉，方才那只在穴口浅浅律动的阳物猛的破开狭窄的内壁，碾过那让他疯狂的一点，冲进了最深处。  
　　脆弱的花径承受不住这突如其来的攻击，痛苦的痉挛着。但这份痛苦却让身体变得更加敏.感，一波波电流从下阴窜出，流遍全身。在无人抚慰的情况下，前端的玉柱竟然颤巍巍的挺立了起来。  
　　燕青咬住下唇，悄悄合拢双.腿。  
　　忽然听到张清嗤笑一声，将燕青抱了起来。  
　　燕青的体内还含着张清的阳物，他被张清仰面翻转过来，体内那根巨大的东西也跟着转了一圈。狠狠碾过那要命的一点，将本就被摩擦得滚烫的花径撩得更加情热。  
　　燕青连叫都叫不出来，一股欲液直射上张清胸口。  
　　“小乙真厉害。”张清两指一抹，将沾了白浊的指尖送到燕青嘴边。  
　　燕青迷迷糊糊，察觉嘴边有东西，便伸出舌头舔了。“苦。”他眉头一皱，把头扭开。  
　　“是你自己的东西，居然还嫌弃。”张清将他双.腿扛到肩上。  
　　“做什么，你……”燕青惊慌失措。方才他背对张清看不到就罢了，如今双.腿大张，连最隐晦之处都被张清看得一清二楚，这姿势实在太羞人了。  
　　“曲意逢迎。”张清缓缓律动，“小乙不是最爱这姿势么？”  
　　“我才没有，你胡说，胡……嗯，胡说。”燕青咬住下唇，双眉似蹙非蹙，似痛苦又似欢愉。  
　　这姿势虽然没有方才进入得这么深，但带给他的冲击却比方才大。他在张清面前无所遁形，他的羞耻，他的情.欲，都被张清掌控着。燕青偏过头，试图将绯红的脸庞藏起来。  
　　滚烫的顶端在穴口周围摩挲，沿着窄缝上下滑动。  
　　燕青承受著男人的重量，臀.部被高高抬起，略一睁眼便能看到那粗大紫红的阳.具在他股间进出。  
　　穴肉微弱的翕合，发出湿润的水泽声。阳物顶入花径，浅浅的律动，再猛的抽出来。  
　　他的嘴唇忍不住颤抖起来。无法抑止的热度正在全身各处游走，劲瘦的腰肢不停颤动，等待抚摸的肌肤透著诱人粉色，敏.感得男人只要碰触任何一个地方都令他颤栗不已。  
　　“舒服吗？”张清侧头咬住他膝盖内侧的软肉。  
　　燕青惊喘一声，眼角已经渗出泪珠。   
　　带著欲念的唇在赤.裸的肌肤上游移，时轻时重，若有若无。张清的抚吻，暗示性的眼神，在燕青体内燃起更多火苗。  
　　花径里分泌出一波波春水，亟待抚慰的花径饥.渴得近乎疼痛。他渴望有人能狠狠贯穿他，用巨大得可怖的东西烫平那每一处媚肉。  
　　“容……容欣……”他的足跟在张清肩膀讨好的蹭动，嘴唇吐出沙哑甜腻的呻.吟。  
　　“坏小乙，只有求人时才这么温顺。”张清低低一笑，猛的分开他双.腿，狠狠的撞了进去。  
　　燕青高高仰起脖子，眼角流出欢愉的泪水。  
　　贪婪的花径紧紧绞着那巨大的阳物，紧窄的内部收缩得十分厉害。  
　　张清的手从燕青的膝盖滑到他的大.腿内侧，将他双.腿分得更开，恨不得将自己全都挤进去。  
　　穴口被迫张到最大，那一阵阵撕裂的疼痛让燕青越发兴奋。他双.腿夹住张清的腰，宛如献祭一般主动将自己的臀.部凑了上去。  
　　这样魅惑的燕青几乎将张清逼疯，他再也顾不上什么技巧，大开大合的在燕青的内部鞭笞。  
　　床铺被晃得嘎吱作响，汗水，春水，几乎将被褥浸湿。  
　　燕青臀.部绷得越来越紧，他的喘息越来越急促，终于在一声尖叫后，花口含着阳物最粗壮的根部达到了高潮。他全身瘫软，透明的肠液从体内流出，一波波冲刷着阳物敏.感的顶端。  
　　张清深吸一口气，握住燕青紧实的臀.部，在他的最深处达到了高潮。  
　　灼热的液体强劲猛烈，本就脆弱不堪的花径根本无法承受。  
　　燕青扭动着身体，挣扎着想从张清的掌控中逃脱出去。但此时的他，宛如待宰羔羊。他的挣扎不过是将张清的肆虐欲燃得更高而已。  
　　“够了，够……”过大的刺激让他喘不过气来，而那贪婪的花径还在不知死活的收缩，将男人最后一滴精.液挤压出来。  
　　紧致的内部根本承受不住这么多爱.液。好满，好胀，他面红耳赤，清楚的听到了从体内发出的水泽声。  
　　好不容易等到张清射完，燕青已经精疲力尽。  
　　“小乙别睡。”张清将他抱起来，咬着他的耳垂。  
　　那声音是这么不怀好意，哪怕燕青昏昏欲睡，都忍不住打了个冷战。“你……你还想怎样？”  
　　“还有罗汉揽月没试，小乙怎能先睡。”  
　　燕青差点哭了，“我不！”他用力摇头，可怜兮兮的哀求，“容欣，咱们……咱们明晚再试吧！”  
　　“说好的愿赌服输。”张清强迫燕青坐在他腿上，轻柔的抚着他的背脊，“小乙若耍赖，明晚翻倍。”  
　　“容欣，容欣，我错了。”燕青一边哽咽一边用膝盖撑住床铺。  
　　张清也不催促，慢条斯理的揉捏着他的臀瓣。“如今认错，太晚了。”他的手指落在他的窄缝里，上下滑动。那刚刚被肆虐的穴口哪里守得住这等撩拨，早就饥.渴的张合起来。  
　　滚烫的媚肉缠住张清的手指，宛如小.嘴般吸吮。  
　　燕青发出一声呻.吟，双手抱着张清的肩膀，长长的睫毛上沾满了泪珠。  
　　“你不是想抱我吗？”张清两指一并，在花径里残忍的搅动，“哪怕我给你抱，如今的你还有力气吗？”  
　　他深知燕青的弱点在哪里。指头旋转摩挲，甚至弯起指节压住那一点慢慢碾动。燕青感到花穴已经开始抽搐起来，花心也一阵一阵颤抖，仅仅是手指的抚弄，就能让他达到高潮。  
　　他再也支撑不住，双膝一软，整个人坐了下去，张清的阳.具瞬间顶到了最深处。  
　　燕青连叫都叫不出来，眼前出现一阵阵白光，要不是张清揽着他的背，此时他早就瘫软下去了。  
　　张清停着不动，跳动的青筋突突的压迫着花径。  
　　燕青喘了几口气，虚弱的睁开了眼睛。  
　　“小乙。”张清在他唇上吻了吻，还没等他回过神来便快速而凶猛地插了进去，狠狠地毫不迟疑地撞入了那花心的深处。  
　　“啊……”燕青闷哼一声，下唇咬得几乎滴血。  
　　在这猛烈的一撞後，张清却意外地停在了燕青的体内，忍受住花穴内那一缩一放的抽搐与花心一吸一吐的吮吸，反而弯腰在燕青的额头上轻轻一吻，“小乙，你是我的。”  
　　燕青没有回应他的话，而是将炽热的花穴紧紧收缩了几下，“容欣……”无言地诉说著身体的渴望。  
　　“妖精。”张清本就忍得十分辛苦，他低咒一声，双手捧住他的臀.部，向上抬起同时向外掰开，将那正被欲根撑开的小.穴分得更开。  
　　娇嫩的花穴正一张一合地吞吐著男人粗硕的阳物，紫红的肉.棒在快速地抽.插中带出花径内满溢的淫液。  
　　肉.体撞击的声音刺激著张清的神经，紧致得不断抽搐的花穴则更加刺激著他那极欲喷薄而出的欲.望。  
　　张清双手紧紧握住燕青的臀.部，在他每一次撞击时都尽力将他压向自己，同时也将那穴口分得更开，几乎想让自己连著身子都撞进他的身体里，与他融为一体。  
　　“啊……轻、轻点。”虽然燕青已经经历过两次高潮，可是他仍然不太适应这麽激烈的抽.插，这种想将他整个人贯穿的抽.插已经让他身体深处开始了隐隐的酸疼。  
　　张清不仅没有停下，力道越发的重了。  
　　燕青的花穴开始抽搐，花心也一阵一阵颤抖，即将达到高潮，可是张清紧紧抓住他的玉柱，这种无法射.精的痛苦逼得他几乎发疯。  
　　“啊……让我、让我出来。”燕青无力地双手推拒著张清的手臂。  
　　“等等，小乙，我们、我们一起。”张清托着他的臀.部，起伏得越来越快。  
　　“不，啊啊啊……饶、饶过我，出、出去。”强烈的快感摧残著他的神经。  
　　“再等一下，再等等……”张清一边说一边加快了抽.插的力度，硕大的顶端如暴雨般急速而猛烈地撞击著燕青身体深处。  
　　“啊……出去、出去。”燕青已经听不到张清的话，快感已经将他的理智完全摧毁。  
　　而张清则是将他的阳物重重插入，急速而强力地用顶端在燕青体内深处顶著摩擦一圈，而後才快速地抽出，之後又是重重插入，摩擦，抽出。他似乎是在凌虐燕青花心的媚肉，又似乎是在与那花心深深亲吻。  
　　“我不行了，不行了。”燕青的身体已经只能随著张清的撞击而晃动，甚至在他抽出时，还还发出轻微的吮吸声，似乎在挽留著男人的阳.具。  
　　“小乙，舒服吗？”  
　　“太深了，太重了，我……我受不了了。”燕青的脸上全是泪痕，身体也不住地颤抖著。  
　　“快了，我们一起……”张清的气息越来越急促，“小乙，来，摸一摸。”他拉着燕青的手来到交合处。  
　　男人粗大的阳.具上已经完全布满了青筋，一下又一下，重重地在已经红肿充血的花穴里抽动著，殷红的穴口紧紧匝住了那粗硕的根部，被阳.具挤出的淫液则将交合的部位镀上了一层闪亮的水色。  
　　“放过我，放过……”燕青哽咽着，宛如抱住救命稻草般，用力搂住张清的肩膀。  
　　张清用力吻住他的唇，吞下了他的惊喘。  
　　在一记深深的顶入后，两人同时达到了高潮。  
　　燕青微弱的抽泣着，他的泪水落在张清唇上，被他一一舔去。  
　　两人谁也没有动，唇舌纠缠，肌肤相贴，享受着高潮的余韵。  
　　忽然门板被人拍响，然后响起了李逵的大嗓门，“小乙开门，我有话和你说。”  
　　燕青身子一颤，花径忍不住用力夹了一下，惹得体内的阳物又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
　　


End file.
